Behind The Miracles
by Akatsuki Yuuki-sama
Summary: Heyy! I'm back sorry guys to keep you waiting.. I'm really sorry for not posting on Sunday... But now I'm here... Enjoys guys!.. Chapter 5!
1. I'm Aida Kamiya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**AN: Heyy I'm back! Hahaha I edited them so I hope you'll enjoy it more this time.. Hehe**

**Title: **Behind The Miracles

**Summary: **I'm a girl who stands different from the rest, first I love basketball. Second, I once became a Coach of a boy basketball team and last but not the least, I also wanted to become a basketball player. Maybe because I grew up in my Fathers nature, my Dad is a Sports Trainer and a famous former Basketball Player and a former Coach. Teiko University, where my Dad entered his College years, I think I'm determined enough to enter this University.

"..." Dialogue

_**'...' Deep Thoughts**_

**Chapter 1:** I'm Aida Kamiya

**-Riko's POV-**

I'm a girl who stands different from the rest, first I love basketball. Second I once became a Coach of a boy basketball team and last but not the least, I also wanted to become a basketball player. Maybe because I grew up in my Fathers nature. Aida Kagetora, my Dad, he's a Sports Trainer and a famous former Basketball Player and a former Coach. We play basketball together when I was just a little girl, and since then I dreamed of becoming like him.

After I graduated High School, I left the nest and lived on my own away from my Dad, although it took me months to pursue him to let me go. I set my sight on a University school named Teiko University, an all boys school and the college department of Teiko Middle School. It has a very strong team and that is where my Father attended his college years. I cut my elbow length hair to make me look like a boy. With the help of my goals, my dreams, and my records I was accepted as a scholar. I was really excited of the good news that I immediately packed my things and I'm ready to go.

_**'Today is the day' **_I woke up 4am, I rolled out my bed and I took a shower. After bath, since my bust size is now 34, I need to wrap a bandage all over my chest to hide my real gender before putting my clothes on, I put on black navy blue pants, white-longsleeve shirt and sports shoes. I left the apartment with my luggage. While I was in the bus, I listened to my favorite songs to lessen my worries.

I arrived at the said University, I met many types of boys. I went to the office and that is where I bought 2 pairs of uniform and my ID. I took my keys for my room and when I stepped inside the dorm, no one was inside. But the room was neat, there were stuffed toys around although they were organized by type on a bookshelf

_**'THEY'RE CUTE!' **_I jumped and squealed as I saw a very cute teddy bear, I calmed myself and take a look at the other bookshelf that was full of Science and Mathematics books also arranged in volume and subject.

It was huge; a big living room with a sofa set, a spiral staircase to a mini-room with a cabinet, study desk, and a lampshade, the bathroom was tidy and it has a bath tub and a shower room, a sink and a toilet bowl, there was a refrigerator with bottled waters on the freezer and food. But just like what I saw from before the whole place was crystal clean.

Since no ones in sight I changed to our uniform in the bathroom of course, a white polo inside, a black longsleeve jacket on the outside with our schools' symbol on the right side of the jacket and black trousers then a red necktie. After changing to my uniform, I left my luggage at the side of the couch.

_**'Well it's time for school'**_ I locked the door behind my back and proceed to my classroom. As I enter the room, the boys were doing their thing, talking to someone, doing what they want before the profs. came.

I sat on a chair at the third row, then one group of boys suddenly went in and sat on the fifth row. They looked familiar and promising since I can see their physical abilities and all of them were above normal, all of them have a high level of physical capabilities. Out of the blue, I saw one other boy from the crowd that looks like he's with the said group. When I took a look at him, his abilities were below average although I still think somethings special about him, one of them wears glasses, was holding a stuffed toy and tapes on his left fingers, the other has tanned skin tone that looks very manly, the other one has a pierce on his left ear _**'He looks like a playboy too'**_, then one of them is really tall _**'Are they sure he's still a freshmen?'**_, there was one guy who has weird eyebrows, and the last guy have Hetero-chromatic eyes.

_**'The Generation of Miracles, although I'm not pretty sure whose the tall redhead with creepy-weird eyebrows'**_

Turns out we have no classes today, the profs. informed us that every year on the first day will be our free day for the student's to choose their ideal clubs. So everyone was at the quadrangle and they went to the tables of the club they want. After I signed up for the basketball club I went to have a tour on the campus since I still have time before the try-outs will start.

_**'This university is huge, no wonder many wealthy families send their children here of course because it's a private school plus they have a great and clean campus (Judging the amount of the tuition fee here they can build a city you know)'**_

As I was wandering around, there was a total of 5 dormitories, the swimming pool, and the other facilities of our school. It was having a good time sight-seeing that I didn't notice that it was almost time for the try-outs. I run to the gym and gladly I was right on time.

The court was clean, you can see your reflection on the floor. At the try-outs I saw the same group of boys from before. We didn't play a game, but our Coach asked us one-by-one to walk to him and asked our goals and our names

_**'Its like there's an interrogation in here of who the suspect is'**_. Then after the interview, he mentioned 12 names including me and later when he was finished

"Every name I mentioned please step forward"he said with a light toned voice "Since I already knew your names individually, I'll introduce myself to all of you, I'm Harasawa Katsunori" he introduced himself with a strange accent

"Well, all of you must be thinking that it's so unfair of me not to let you introduce yourselves in front of everyone but it's my style of handling my team" he stated while playing with his black locks. "So the names I mentioned earlier was the ones who is accepted to have the _**real**_ try-outs tomorrow, the ones who gotten in please stay for a while I would like to talk to all of you"he added, letting go if his violet-black stayed, seems like the said group of boys from before was also accepted, huh? I'm not surprised. Then our Coach handed us some mops.

"Clean the whole court, understand?I'll expect all of you to do good and be here after classes tomorrow, have a good time cleaning"he politely said before leaving the gym

"What?"the tanned guy muttered "He let's us stay to clean the court?" he protested in a lazy tone

"Just do what you have to do" said the kelp-head-glasses who holds a stuffed toy.

We started our chores but the Hetero-chromatic eyed guy wasn't doing anything, he was just standing there near the bench while watching us arms crossed. After a while the others left when the Coach came back and led them to the other gym. The Coach took 4 from us leaving the said group of boys with me. I was surprised when one of them approached me

"Hi, you're in the same class we're in, right?" the pretty looking blonde asked as he shoved a hand inside his pockets

I cleared my throat before answering "Um Yes" I tried to hide my real voice

"See, I knew it!" he shouted "You lost to me Kagamicchi!"he shouted after turning to his tall redhead friend

"Alright! Alright!" the tall redhead guy protested loudly

"Treat me to Maji Burger tomorrow!" the blond pretty-boy added

"Fine just quit yapping!" the redhead protested once again but louder than before.

"What's you're name anyway?"the blonde turned back to me with such a bright expression.

_**'I can't say name was Riko or else they'll knew or laugh because it's a girls name. Mmm wait what was the name I wrote in my ID again? Oh yeah that's it!'**_

"I'm Aida Kamiya"I plainly replied, silence conquered the whole gym

"EH?! You're an Aida?!_**The **_Aida?!" he asked with shock and happiness written all over his face, he leaned closer to me.

"Y-yes, I am an Aida" I stepped back in awkwardness

"Your Aida-sensie's son! The famous Sports Trainer and Basketball Player _**and **_former Basketball Coach! It's an honor to meet you! How I wish to meet your Dad!" he bursted sarcastically, he wrapped his one arm around my neck

"Could you please take your arms off me" I bluntly told him.

"But I never heard Aida-sensei having a son, not even news of a single child" the kelp-head-stuffed-toy guy protested in a calm voice pushing his glasses up with his left bandaged hand. I twitched a bit

"Come on Midorima, maybe he just want some privacy for his family" the tanned-lazy guy blue head ensured him while approaching us.

"Yeah Midorimacchi, stop being so grouchy to Aidacchi" he was kinda like lecturing this _**Megane**_ guy with his childish tone

"Akashi? You still haven't said anything about this yet, what's on your mind?" _**Megane**_ asked the shorter redhead, the redhead was silent for a few seconds

"I have nothing in mind"he firmly answered "For now" he added.

Then Kise suddenly leaned his face closer to me "You do look like a girl though" I stepped back

"Huh? What are you talking about?" pretending not to know what his saying. He withdraw his face

"By the way guys, since Aidacchi introduced himself to us, now it's our turn" he suggested as he turned to all of them

"Eh? Aidacchi?" I asked him in an innocent way looking at him

"Yeah that's right, why you don't like it?" he asked with puppy eyes looking down at me

"Kise adds _**cchi**_ to the end of names" the tanned guy explained

"Oh, okay" the blonde smiled widely

"I'm glad you like it!" then turned to our teammates.

"Going back, why don-" I stopped him talking by cutting in

"You're Aomine, Am I right" I asked pretty-boy, he twitched

"EH? No I'm Kise Ryouta, the model. Don't you know me?" he asked a bit upset with big-round yellow eyes

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not actually familiar with all of you" I bluntly told them "But I do know you're the famous team known as the Generation of Miracles, did I miss something?" Kise-kun laughed I think the word _**famous**_ get on his head, I hope not.

"Actually you did, This guy here is not one of the miracles" he approached the tall redhead and patted his shoulder

"Oi!" the pointed redhead protested

"We consider him as the 'miracle whose not one of the miracles' " the tanned one said in a lazy-gangster voice

"So who else do you recall?" he asked approaching again

I thought for a while "The only name I could remember was Aomine... That's all" I told him giving him a straight stare

"Eh?" he asked puzzled

"I may know you're a great team but I don't really knew who all of you are" I gave them another innocent yet absurd look

"Your so mean Aidacchi! You're like Kurokocchi" he said rubbing his eyes pretending he was crying

"Quit it Kise!" the tanned guy shouted a bit at Kise

"Umm I didn't know you're sensitive... Sorry" I apologized a little weak

"We'll be happy to introduce to you in person" Kise-kun smiled at me

_**'He recovered from it faster that I thought'**_

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" a blue-haired boy just suddenly popped in my face.

"Huh?Aghhhhhh!" I screamed still controlling my voice "Where did you came from?" I asked when I finally calmed myself

"I was here the whole time" he answered without any emotion on his face.

_**'He have such a low presence. I mean I did noticed him a while ago but now he was standing right in front of me without realizing he was there'**_

"I'm Kagami Taiga" a taller redhead, the one with weird eyebrows introduced himself

"Yo, I'm Aomine Daiki" The tanned guy introduced himself to me with his lazy-gangster voice

_**'So he's Aomine Daiki, now that his in front of me I can sense his strength'**_ I absent-mindedly stared at Aomine-kun

"Murasakibara Atsushi"I came back to reality. I glanced at the very tall violethead, he told me his name while eating a choco bar from his bag of sweets.

"Akashi Seijuro, pleased to meet you Kamiya" the shorter redhead said while offering a handshake, I accepted his hand

"Yeah nice to meet you too" I said politely.

"Midorima Shintarou"he firmly said as he pushes his eyeglasses (still holding his toy)

"Now that Aida met us, why don't we go for a celebration?! Since we all been accepted to the basketball club, so what do you guys think?" Aomine-kun suggested plainly

"Sounds like a great idea! Is it okay for you to come Aidacchi?!" pretty-blonde-boy asked me with a voice that of a child who was given a piece of candy

"Oh um I don't think so, I still need to unpack my stuffs-agh!" I panicked after searching through my pockets for the keys of my room. But unfortunately they're not in my pockets.

_**'Oh yeah now I remember! It was on my other pants'**_

"Why?What is it?" Kise-kun asked still a bit immature

"I forgot my keys at my room" I simply answered

"Really? What room number you're in?" Kagami-kun asked.

"Third building, Room 318" I said

"Really?! so your Midorimacchi's roommate!" Kise-kun said as he turned to Kelp-head glasses

_**'Ah Midorima-kun? He does look like the type whose tidy at every properties he have'**_

"Midorima-kun, do you have your keys?" Kuroko-kun asked politely yet still wears those big blue emotionless eyes

"Yes, I have-hey, Kise!" Kise-kun took the keys

"Aidacchi you have to come with us to get this" he said with a grin, he plays with the keys on my face "So what's your call?" he added grinning wider

"Okay Fine" I sighed in defeat

"Then that's settled" Kise-kun nodded a bit

"Let's go!" Aomine-Kun shouted when he looped his arm around me.

We went to a convenience store and we bought some popsicle.

"So this is your celebration huh?" I asked them politely and they all nodded

"Why? You don't like it?"Aomine-kun asked plainly

"No, it's just that it's a touchy celebration" I answered while staring at them

"But the _**real **_celebration is about to come" he said with a grin

"Wait have you seen Murasakibaracchi and Kagamicchi?" Kise-kun asked as his eyes wanders around to find them

"Ne Mine-chin what was that suppose to mean?" he asked while holding a box of Miaobu

"AGHH! Murasakibaracchi your eating again?!" Kise asked the taller guy who is now indulging himself of his food

"You'll see soon enough" Aomine-kun answered Murasakibara-kun's question with a grin ignoring Kise-kun.

After finishing our popsicle we went to a beer house, "What are we doing here?" I asked looking at the sign saying 'Beer House'

"This is where _**real **_celebrations happen" he grinned at us

"I'm not going in there!" I stepped back

"Come on, let's go in" he said before pushing us all in. Aomine-kun ordered 10 bottles of sake wine

"Here" he said while offering a glass of the said beer

"Eh?! Sorry but I don't drink" I declined his offer

"Come on Kamiya, just one shot" well I guess I have no choice. As I was about to drink the liquid Aomine-kun was drinking either a perfect time to pretend I drunk it. I turn it over to a plant near by our table. It was really late now, maybe about 11:15. They seemed to be enjoying the moment whilst I was very sleepy. Then Aomine-kun insisted on going to the rooftop.

**-End of POV-**

**-Midorima's POV-**

_**'Well this fools have such a foolish time. Akashi, Murasakibara and I didn't drink any of those Aomine offered'**_

Aomine seemed to be alright but _**Bakagami**_, Kise, and Kuroko looked like they're about to puke, but Aida-san seemed sleepy. The rooftop was nice, it has an outstanding view, I was holding my lucky item on my left hand as my eyes wandered around.

"Akashi? What do you mean back then? I know you know something?" I asked, he seemed to be thinking, that look on his face- that serious and terrifying at the same time.

"It's best if you'll discover it by yourself" he replied then he left to check the others on the benches on the corner, I noticed that Aida-san was at the bench near me, I stared at him for a moment. I placed my lucky item on my right hand.

"Mido-chin?! Kaga-chin, Kise-chin and Kuro-chin are past out!" I heard Murasakibara was shouting from the corner.

"Party's over, let's go back now" Akashi said in his Emperor mode "Daiki are you alright?" Akashi asked Aomine

"Of course I am" he answered lazily as he shoved his hands in his pockets "I can handle myself" Aomine added.

"Atsushi, carry Taiga and Ryouta I'll carry Tetsuya" he commanded.

"Shintarou! Take care of Kamiya, we'll call a taxi!" he shouted again with his commanding voice

"Hai" I answered, not looking back and still staring at the guy before me. Then I started dealing with him.

_**'Besides I carried my lucky item around with me all day so I suppose nothing bad will happen, plus my star sign is number one again today'**_

So my only option is to carry him, huh? I grabbed his right arm and placed it on top of my shoulders, my left hand holding the said arm and, whilst my right hand supports his waist while holding my lucky item.

_**'Huh? What a strange waist size for a guy'**_

Since I can feel his tiny waist it was a weird thing it has this strange shape although I didn't mind it. His head was resting on my chest. I tried to wake him up

"Aida-san? Aida-san? Aida-san?!" my voice gets louder every time I repeat to call him, but he was fast asleep and it just made his face to tilt up. I caught myself staring at his neck, it looked soft and smooth which was weird for a guy, my sight run to his face. He almost fell, preventing it I pulled him, and I didn't notice that I swung him towards me.

I ended up hugging him, but my arms weren't around him, My left hand holding his right arm and my right hand supports his back which was responsible for our current position, and because of that my lucky item fell on the ground. I was surprised myself on what just happened. Awkwardness conquered the place. I can feel his heartbeat and there is one other thing I could feel..

_**'What's this?'**_I asked myself feeling something strange on my chest, I pressed his body harder against mine.

_**'So that's what he ment'**_ I returned our current position to the last one. I picked my lucky item slowly to prevent the person I was carrying to fell. Because of that his cheeks pressed against mine just in time when I grabbed my lucky item. I carried him down the stairs to the ground floor. I met up with the others outside the beer house.

"Mido-chin, what took you so long?" Murasakibara asked while eating his chips.

"I had a difficult time on carrying Aida-san" I responded plainly

Aomine opened the door of the car then I gently laid Aida-san inside. Akashi opened the door of the other taxi on the front sit and Murasakibara with Kise, Kuroko on the back sit. I was at the other taxi, sitting on the front sit and Aomine, Aida-san and Kagami on the back, as Aomine closed the door the car started and we headed to the dormitory.

**-End of POV-**

**AN: Hey guys. Yeah I edited this along with the other fics I made... And yeah I changed some parts, I'm so sorry for my mistakes, I hope you enjoyed it now.. Leave reviews after reading thank you!**


	2. We'll Win

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Chapter 2: **We'll Win

**-Riko's POV-**

My eyes were shut same as my whole body. I'm just to lazy to stand up just yet even though I know it was just in time for me to wake up.

I slightly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling with lazy eyes and I was still sleepy that my eyes suddenly closed, I turned to my right. I felt something beside me, and I suddenly cuddled it with my left hand

_**'That's Strange,**_ _**It was big like a life-size stuffed toy but it doesn't have fur. It felt alive it was breathing and it's skin is soft but rougher on the inside maybe because.. Oh wait I think those were muscles?' **_I opened my eyes and was shocked of what I saw.

_**'Aomine-kun1?!' **_He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was sweating. I pushed myself away from him and I bumped someone from behind, as I look it was Kagami-kun who is also shirtless and sweating. I stood from where I was lying and I saw the others.

The still formally attired Kuroko yet messy hair who was in between Kagami-kun and Murasakibara-kun. Murasakibara's outer uniform was on the sofa and some buttons of his polo was undone. Akashi was like Kuroko who was in between Murasakibara-kun and Kise-kun while Kise-kun's uniform was a mess and he was beside Aomine-kun. They're position was circular, the room was a mess unlike yesterday like the room was rubbed. I stepped back and looked away then I met up with Midorima-kun who came from the bathroom, he wears his glasses and his left hand was still bandaged. He was holding a towel which he uses to dry his hair.

"At last your awake" he said while walking to the sofa and sat there

"Why are they here?" I asked him wearing a puzzled expression

"Kagami, Kise and Kuroko were past out and you were fast asleep whilst Aomine was still fine. Akashi decided to take the four of you back here to the Dormitory and because of exhaustion, they slept here"he answered calmly while drying his green hair I opened my mouth to say something but he continued.

"I do not agree on this either but I have no choice since I can't carry them out to their rooms one by one that will be tiring but the worst part is I can't sleep to the noises you all make" he added doing his _**Tsundere **_thing while still drying his hair. I pouted a bit

"Midorima-kun, what time is it now?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"It's 6 in the morning" his answer was unexpected and I haven't have a bath yet.

"What?! Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked grabbing my luggage bag and picked my towel, my secret bag full of my underwear and our uniform, then I rushed to the bathroom closing the door shut and locked it.

**-End of POV-**

**-Aomine's POV-**

_**'Aghh I'm tired**_'

I'm sleepy, my head hurts so is my whole body, ughh! I don't want to move anymore.

_**'What happened last night? I really don't remember anything. All I remember was the part that we were accepted in the basketball team and we met Kami-kun then we went to buy popsicle and after that... Nothing'**_ I was still in a deep sleep but I was being woken up by someone

_**'Midorima?' **_I knew it was him since I can see that hair color of his.

"Aomine, wake up you must leave now"he told me after I stood from where I was lying.

"But Midorimacchi it's still early, can't we stay for a little while?" we turned to the person talking, it was Kise who just have manage to wake up

"Murasakibara, Kagami and Kuroko wake up" he woke the others except Akashi, Kagami was now awake.

"Mido-chin? Just a few minutes more" Murasakibara turned to his side and tucked his arm under his head

"Midorima-kun what is it?" Tetsu asked still emotionless but his hair was a mess

"Kurokocchi what's gotten into your hair?!" Kise asked sarcastically, Testu touched his hair.

"It's okay Kise-kun, Midorima-kun what was that again?" Tetsu asked again as he stood up and stretched his arms a little.

"You need to leave" he bluntly told us with his damn cold attitude

"Midorimacchi why are you insisting us to leave anyway?" he added rubbing his eyes and snoring a bit

"First of all, this is _**our**_room and not yours. Second, you weren't ment to sleep here in the first place and lastly, It's 6 in the morning, you know?" he responded calmly.

"Wait, What?! Why didn't you woke us earlier?" Kagami said surprised as he jumped from the floor

"As if I care if you will be late on our first class,and all of you were fast asleep so I wouldn't bother to wake you" Midorima answered coldly.

"Huh?! Where did that came from?" Kagami protested loudly.

"But can we use your bathroom?" I asked Midorima

"No!" he responded with a yell "You can't! And you do have your own bathrooms" Midorima added in a frustrated tone.

"But Midorimacchi our room is far from here, whose using the bathroom anyway?" Kise asked the frustrated Midorima

"If you started to walk out this room and went to your respective dorms, you may have made it in time, and it's Aida-san whose using the bathroom" he answered with a more calm voice

"I think it's alright with him to have a shower along with him" Kagami insisted while he was reaching for the knob of the door.

"Wait!" Midorima stopped Kagami "I said leave, didn't I? I won't let this room to be destroyed by the likes of you but unfortunately it already is, look around" Midorima added with a straight-cold voice, they're eyes wandered around the room

"Mido-chin, calm down" the lazily and drowsy Murasakibara told Midorima.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Taiga, leave" Akashi commanded us to leave

"O-okay a-as we said we're leaving just relax Akashicchi" Kise said with a scared-childish tone, we picked up our uniforms and Murasakibara grabbed his bag of sweets. We were about to leave when Akashi was still beside Midorima.

"Aka-chin aren't you coming?" Murasakibara asked looking back to him.

"No, I'll stay for a moment" Akashi answered calmly yet still cold as ice.

"Now, LEAVE!" the former Captain and the Vice-Captain commanded so we have to leave or else they'll kill us for not obeying them.

**-End of POV-**

**-Akashi's POV-**

We stared at the door for a moment then I glanced to our Vice-Captain who seemed still annoyed at our teammates even though he looked calm.

"Shintarou?" I started "Your not that kind of idiot to burst in frustration easily without any reasons like Kagami" he suddenly turned serious. We stayed in silence, then I continue "Is there something you might want to say?" I simply added

"I don't know what you're talking about" he whispered whilst adjusting his glasses.

"Easy there Shintarou, don't get stressed a lot or your heart might fall"I gave a little word of advice while walking away leaving him a grin

"And when that happens, don't say I didn't warn you" I used my Emperor eye to check his reaction and I saw him slightly smile which rarely happens for the both of us.

"See you at class, Akashi" he told me as I left him standing in the middle of the room.

**-End of POV-**

**-Riko's POV-**

I was rushing to put on some clothes before anyone of them will barge in to have a shower and I won't risk every effort I made just to let that happen. After dressing up I immediately picked my towel and bag to leave the bathroom and when I gotten out, the room was already cleaned, unlike when I woke up, the room was a mess, Aomine's shirt was at the bed, and Kagami's shirt were at the knob of the door, their shoes were everywhere and Murasakibara's bag of junk foods was empty and it's contents were spread everywhere.

But now, the two beds were arranged, the pillows and the blankets. The floor was swept and the place where we slept was clean either the mess was swept away or some sort magic from the miracles was cast. But most importantly the room full of sleeping boys was empty

_**'I wonder where they went? Maybe they already went to our classroom' **_I quickly dried my hair

Then someone knocked, if it was Midorima-kun he would just opened the door with his keys in the first place or maybe he left his keys

"Ne Shin-chan are you there?!" I heard a voice outside

_**'Huh? Did I heard wrong?' **_that wasn't Midorima-kun's voice. I opened the door and I met a guy with raven-hair.

"Ah, are you Shin-chan's roommate?" he asked looking down on me with surprised eyes and voice

"Eh? Whose Shin-chan?" I asked in a confused, blunt and polite manner.

"Ah Midorima Shintarou" he plainly answered my question

_**'Oh~ he just made it short and add a suffix on his name'**_ I chuckled in my thoughts

"Ahh yes I am his roommate, who are you?" I simply asked

"Um I'm his friend, where is he?"he asked while looking inside the room

"Sorry his not here" I told him while I was staring at his face

"Aww! to bad well I guess I'll just head to our class, thank you anyway?" he said when he patted my head and leave.

_**'I have this feeling that I met him before and what does he mean our class' **_I didn't remember his face from the classroom but I am sure I saw him somewhere. I checked the clock.

"Aghh! It's already 6:25" I jumped and put on my uniform then I picked my backpack and locked the room, ensuring this time that I have my own keys then I headed to our class, I made it in time then I suddenly felt a heavy arm on my shoulders... Again.

"Aidacchi your here! Can you sit next to me and Midorimacchi?" Kise-kun asked in a very childish voice.

"But wait!" I tried to free myself from his arm but he dragged me to the fifth row. I was beside Kise-kun on his left while Midorima-kun was to his right and next to him is Akashi-kun, next to him was Murasakibara, I was at the sit next to the window, In front of me was Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun.

"Aidacchi? Which do you prefer? Aidacchi or Kamiyacchi?" his lips curved and formed a warm smile

"Huh?" I asked him wearing a confused face

"I think Kamiyacchi is better" he said, smiling brightly and pretending not to hear my question

_**'I didn't said anything yet' **_I muttered inside me, he smiled then he turned to Midorima-kun.

"Midorimacchi, can we switch rooms?" he asked him in his usual voice

"What?!" I asked him by my discomfort

"Come on Midorimacchi?" he insisted Midorima-kun.

"I don't want to" he answered bluntly

"What?! Why?!" Kise-kun asked with a very upset voice

"Three reasons. First, it's our assigned room. Second, I don't want to live a miserable College life with Aomine" he bluntly told us

"Oi! Oi! Where did that came from?" Aomine asked in his lazy-gangster voice

"And lastly, why don't you go ask Aida yourself?" he finished.

"Kamiyacchi, is it okay with you?" Kise-kun suddenly asked me

"I appreciate your offer but I have to decline" I replied bowing my head at him

"WHAT?! But why?!" he asked with a confused voice and look on his face

"I do think it's nice to be your roommate but I'm already content with my current roommate" I gave him a warm smile

**-End of POV-**

**-Kise's POV-**

After being declined by Kamiyacchi, what am I feeling? I feel strange, I knew this but I wasn't sure if their the same, that feeling that I lost on a one-on-one with Aominecchi. But this time I lost to Midorimacchi combined with another feeling. That feeling that you have been... Dumped.

_**'Hahaha, Why do I feel this way?' **_I chuckled at that thought

"Kise-kun?" I suddenly glanced back at Kamiyacchi

"Huh?" I asked after recovering from my absent-mindedness

"Are you okay?" he asked but I just stared at him.

"Of course I'm okay" I showed a fake smile and I suddenly can't help myself from putting my arms on his shoulders

"Kise-kun you don't have to that every time you say something to me" he said and I realized our position.

I laughed "Sorry Kamiyacchi" I withdraw myself.

"There you are Shin-chan!" we heard a very loud voice "I've been looking everywhere!-ah?" he stopped when his attention was know on Kamiyacchi "Your Shin-chan's roommate! It's good to see you here as one of my classmates!" he told Kamiyacchi while showing a smile.

"Takao shut up" Midorimacchi said bluntly at the strange guy

"Shin-chan you're so mean! By the way I'm Takao Kazunari nice to meet you Shin-chan's roommate, what's your name?" he asked with a hand reaching for Kamiyacchi's hand.

"Ah? Aida Kamiya" he answered accepting his hand

"Ohh~! Your Aida-sensie's son! The famous Small Forward! So you're a Small Forward like him?! Though he is too good to play any position. Ohh Wow! I got lots of things to ask you! I'm pretty sure your as good as your Dad!" he said sarcastically.

"Takao could you please lower your voice" a calm Midorimacchi said but it was obvious that his annoyed about this guy.

**-End of POV-**

**-Riko's POV-**

"I am not a Small Forward, I'm a Point Guard but I want to play as a Shooting Guard sometimes too" I told him emotionless

"Uuh really?" he asked quite a bit surprised his eyes slightly widen "Looks like Shin-chan has a rival now" he grinned when he turned to Midorima-kun.

"Kamiyacchi, you didn't tell us you were good at shooting" Kise-kun said in a plain voice

"So you're a Shooting Guard, I'm surprised" Midorima-kun said while adjusting his glasses up with his left-bandaged hand and then he placed his toy on his desk

"Well I'm surprised Shin-chan isn't reacting to much" Takao grinned.

"Why would I?" he said in a very calm voice "And furthermore, there's no reason for me to react" he added looking more serious than normal

"Okay Shin-chan" he grinned at him again then turned to me "It's nice to meet you Kami-chan" he said passing through our row and he sat on the chair behind me.

_**'Wait, what did he call me again? Nevermind. Now I remember, I saw Takao at the try-outs yesterday, he was accepted either to play todays game after class'**_

The class started, Kagami-kun seemed like his listening but he has a hard time understanding some lessons though.

"History is always boring" he muttered I giggled a little not letting others to hear it.

Aomine-kun slept one time at class discussion I even heard him snoring loudly that I'm pretty sure the others heard either, I smiled thinking about what will happen when he is caught sleeping.

Kuroko-kun was reading a book one time when we were doing nothing but still nobody notices him except us. It wasn't break-time, but Murasakibara-kun was eating a lot even until lunch time. Kise-kun was fine, he was focused at the lessons and he was picking them up either. I can hear Takao snoring often it was different from Aomine but both were funny.

But the one's who stand out from the rest of them in class is Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun who seems to be racing on their grades although I wasn't that surprised since it's obvious that they're intelligent (I knew that right from the start). We were all together in every class. Then after the classes were over, I was putting my things back to my bag when I was pulled and an arm on my shoulders.

"Ne, Kami-chan I'm glad that we're together in every class. Let's go to the gym now?" he asked me while squeezing me

"Could you please take your hands off me" I gotten really irritated by the fact that this guys just can't stop on dragging me anywhere.

"Takao you heard him, let him go" A very calm Midorima stated while he walked pass us.

"Oh okay sorry about that" he apologized while pulling his arm away from me.

"It's fine" I paused "As long as you won't do it again" I continued beaming at him

"Y-yeah sure" he gulped

"That's enough, now MOVE OUT!" Akashi-kun commanded with his Emperor attitude.

When we arrived at the court we saw our senpai's warming up and they were wearing their white, blue and black jerseys

"Kantoku? What's the meaning of this?" Akashi-kun asked in his usual voice

"Uuh there you are, were going have a mini game" he went straight to the point

"Mini game?" Takao asked as he blinked a few times

"Yes, the seniors came up with this idea before the semester started, Seniors vs. Freshmen and each team won't have a Coach only their Captain and Vice-Captain, since it's just a mini game" he explained "So have you chosen your Captains yet?" he asked

"I will go for Akashicchi" Kise-kun simply voted with a serious look "And then Midorimacchi as the Vice-Captain" he added in a more cheerful tone now.

_**'Kise-kun is still Kise-kun' **_I smiled at that thought almost giggling but I stopped myself or else someone will notice. Kise-kun is still that Childish guy I met first.

"So is that okay with all you?" we simply nodded "That's what I thought either" he started to leave

"Kantoku?" Midorima-kun called him out adjusting his glasses

"What?" he asked when he turned back

"What's the catch?" he firmly asked

"Right now your still our second string even though I'm aware of your abilities but as the Kantoku there shouldn't be any favoritism. We had to have a formal try-out to crown you as our first string. You're all aware that the Seniors are good players either and by that this mini game will prove which team is worthy to be the schools' regulars" after explaining the details of the game he clasped his hands

"Well now, you guys should head to the locker room and change" he parted his hands and left us saying "The clothes are on top of the table o the corner, you won't miss them" after hearing that, Akashi led our teammates to the locker room.

Before the game started we 'rounded up "As all of you heard this is a deciding game for both teams, this might be our first step in our career in college or it could be our last" he paused as he shut his eyes for a few second then opened them showing his heterochromatic eyes

"But I do not agree that we will lose and that some team is better than us. That's impossible,we're the most powerful team there ever was. I won't leave it as a chance, we will win this game because I know, we'll crush them with our play and we will emerge victorious. LET'S GO!" he shouted

"HAI!" we all responded in unison

_**'I can tell he's a great leader he told us such inspirational words of his knowledge although he's still cold in controlling us. I had this feeling that something is wrong about them'**_

Before the game started I saw Midorima-kun taking off his bandages on his left fingers with his right hand. Kise-kun was warming up, Murasakibara-kun stood beside Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun grinned.

Aomine-kun the Power Forward. Kise-kun the Small Forward. Murasakibara-kun Our Center Midorima-kun as the Shooting Guard and Akashi-kun the reigning Captain and Point Guard. They went in the court. Kuroko-kun, Takao and the others were sitting with me on the bench. The two teams exchanged handshakes and appreciation the buzzer rung then... The battle begin.

**AN: I laughed at myself when I browsed through this one I HAVE SO MANY MISTAKES! But anyways I'm just a human being who have sinned, nobody's perfect they say.. But I strive to make this perfect, you guys wait for Chapter 4 cause there the funny things happen.. Hehehe. I appreciate your support, thank you for reading and please leave reviews plllllleeaasss.**


	3. This Game Is Just Getting Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Chapter 3: **This Game Is Just Getting Started

At the tip-off, it's a dance between Murasakibara-kun and the Seniors' Center Wakamatsu-senpai, in height Murasakibara-kun is way ahead of him and the ball ours. Akashi-kun has it.

_**'What's this? They didn't seem aggressive or is this the 'play' he was talking about'**_

The balance of the game is still there, no one has scored yet. Even after two minutes have passed were still in equilibrium but every team was okay, there's no openings their defense is fine. But just after a minute the flow of the game changed. Aomine-kun's play changed, I can feel his strength when he made that face

_**'The face of a monster'**_ They became aggressive. Imayoshi-senpai had the ball and he run to the other side but Akashi-kun stole the ball. As he was driving the ball inside of the three-point line when he was stopped by Imayoshi-senpai but he passed the ball to Midorima-kun who was near the mid-line. He shot the ball and it was a clean three, then the balance of the game was now broken, the first basket goes to us.

Imayoshi-senpai throwed the ball to Wakamatsu-senpai with a run-gun, when Wakamatsu-senpai got his hands on the ball he immediately met up with Murasakibara-kun who was marking him. He attempts to break free from him but Murasakibara-kun's deffense is like no other, he can't get out only five seconds on the shot clock when he passed to Imayoshi-senpai and shot a three, and he scores. Before the first quarter ends with a three-point difference, Midorima-kun shot from the mid-line with a high three and scores buzzer beater.

They took a rest at the interval, Kise-kun was drinking water, Murasakibara-kun was wiping his sweat with his towel, Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun looks like their minds are still flowting inside the court, Akashi's arms are crossed. While Aomine-kun was just sitting there beside me, then he suddenly stood up from the bench and was leaving.

"Aomine-kun, where are you going?" I asked him after standing up watching him leaving

"I'm just going out for some air" he stopped walking as he answered my question

"Daiki? When are you coming back?" Our Captain asked

"Around... The Second Half" he replied calmly.

_**'What?!'**_

"But wai-" I didn't have the chance to finish when Akashi-kun stopped me

"Kamiya" Akashi-kun grabbed my shoulder "Let him be" he said as he turned to glance at our opponents on the other benches. Before the second quarter started Akashi-kun talked to Kagami-kun

"Taiga, you will replace Daiki while he's gone" he told the other redhead

"Ye-yeah" he replied in shock and he smiled "With pleasure Captain" he added as they went in the court.

As the second quarter started, Kagami-kun was really fired up he was pretty good in inside plays and is bad at outside plays unlike Midorima-kun. All of them were doing great, but I noticed that there is something missing in their game. Team work, Kagami-kun's the only one that passes to anyone but when it comes to the others, it's like they weren't on the same team. We were leading with 17 points and it grew up to 33 when the second quarter ended.

We went to our locker room when the ten minute interval was running, they were silent and calmed as though they knew this will happen. Kise-kun placed a towel on his shoulders as he drink his water. Kagami-kun was sitting on the ground right next to the lockers, his head was gently leaning on them as he closed his eyes. Kuroko-kun's eyes was glued on the floor while Takao was facing the ceiling. And our Captain and Vice-Captain was sitting to the bench near me. Just before the interval was over we arrived back at the gym, then we started the third quarter but still nothing has changed.

_**'Based on my observation right from the start, their play is that of playing Shogi. First, observing the situation before striking the opponents that's actually good, isn't it? But the funny thing is they're not cooperating with each other. Every man was out for themselves, they don't seem to be in a difficult situation now, in fact they were taking it slow, their pretty confident as though they're really sure we're about to win. And the fact that most of them were acting dispassionate of the sport even the other team was acting the same just like them. I wonder which stubborn team will win'**_

I was looking at the door of the gym, waiting for Aomine-kun 'cause like he said he will be back at the second half but he didn't show up yet. I turned my attention back to the game, I saw the difference of the our score was getting wider. Were 45 points ahead of them, as I was staring at Kagami-kun when I saw his abilities I compared him to our teammates and they were equal, except to someone who was Kuroko-kun he was still below normal.

We were about to end the third quarter with 49 points ahead from them, when their Captain Imayoshi-senpai throwed the ball and he scored three when the buzzer alarmed. As like before nobody dared to say a single word, I stood there in front of them watching them relax.

_**'Were leading with 46 points, I know that's a good thing but there's still bothering me. Well for now, they're alright we have no openings, our defense is alright thanks to Murasakibara-kun and our offense is great either. I just still need time to observe them more'**_

The fourth quarter began, we let Kuroko-kun in the game replacing Akashi-kun. Then I can feel and see that our Seniors are getting serious and aggressive more than before. I checked their status but nothing seemed different, same as our team they don't seem to get worst. Both teams were the same. There's still six minutes on the clock, I was surprised that the Seniors were in a come-back the point difference was getting lower until it came to a 89 vs. 99. I noticed that the others were getting tired.

"Captain? Should we go for a time-out?" I asked our calm Captain, he didn't respond. I checked the player's status and they're really tired. I run to the referee for a time-out.

"Freshmen's time-out" the referee shouted after blowing his whistle.

"WHAT?!" Akashi-kun asked frustrated "We didn't call for a time-out!" he continued

"I ordered the time-out" I said full of courage, he approached me

"What?! How dare you disrespect me!" he shouted at my face full of anger

"We need a time-out! _**They**_ need a time-out Captain" I told him "They need a rest and gather some energy in order to continue the game" I added. All of us sat on the bench. Nobody said a single word they just simply sat there and drunk water.

I noticed Midorima-kun was sitting proudly as he was fixing his nails, Akashi-kun's arms crossed, Kise-kun was drinking water from his bottle, Murasakibara-kun was wiping his sweat gently with his hands.

***The buzzer rung***

"End of time-out" the referee shouted

"You guys are in trouble, aren't you?" we heard the lazy-gangster voice from the entrance of the gym

"Aomine-kun?!" I called him "Where have you been?" he didn't respond then he simply took off his jacket and tucked his shirt under his shorts. Kuroko-kun was panting, so I let him in and Aomine replaced him.

_**'Watching him grinned like some sort of Devil, and that aura of he's while walking inside the court, I wasn't scared of him instead I'm worried of what will happen to him if this continued'**_

**-End Of POV-**

**-Akashi's POV-**

_**'He disobeyed me. How dare him?! I can't believe he had the guts to disobey an Emperor like. I'm absolute and I were never wrong'**_

I knew it, I was correct right from the very beginning. His abilities let's him see the status of the players, right from their strengths up to their weaknesses, he too has a special eye like what I possess. I was never wrong and I will never be wrong about anything.

He is the child of Aida Kagetora, but I do know something that this idiots don't know. A basic information obvious enough for me to know right from the start.

I grinned.

**-End Of POV-**

**-Kise's POV-**

_**'I gotta say, I'm impressed with him. He knew what I was hiding'**_ I stared at Kamiyacchi.

_**'Akashicchi knew that I was already weakened as well I knew, and I'm also aware that he will discover it first since he possess the Emperor eyes. Kamiyacchi who doesn't have the same eye as Akashicchi discovered it either.'**_

The game was war both teams didn't give up, they all stood and fight until the end but only one team will win the match. It was 91 vs. 121. Our team won the game just like what _**he **_said.

**-End Of POV-**

**-Riko's POV-**

_**'I've seen their abilities in person, every single one of them but the one that caught my eye is Aomine-kun. He's very unbelievable, I was staring at them lining up and bowed for 'thank you' to our Seniors'**_

I watched the Seniors leave, then our Coach approached me and patted my shoulder then he left, I watched him then I turned my attention back to my teammates.

"Kamiyacchi! Do you think my last shot is cool, right?! right?!" Kise asked sarcastically closing his eyes and smiled as bright as the sun

"Hmp, you did a great job, every one of you!" I smiled and showed them two thumbs up

_**'Well they deserve it'**_

"This calls for a celebration!" he brightly shouted us he approached me, he looped an arm on my shoulders and squeezed me a bit

"Oh no, not this time" I freed myself from him

"Aww but why?" asked Aomine

"I don't want to get to something again like what happened last time" I took my bag and proceed to the door

"Look don't worry we won't drink, just the first level I promise" he said after blocking me from the door his arms spread to the sides

_**'I guess it won't hurt to have a little fun, since we're the teams regular's. Plus they did whatever they can to win well let's just accept it as a request'**_

"Well okay" I showed one more smile at them

"Well then let's go!" he shouted

"Hah" Murasakibara-kun and Kuroko-kun raised their fist in agreement, lazily though. We bought many types of food and mostly the all time favorite: Popsicle. Then we stayed to our room, Midorima and my room that's where we chatted.

I noticed Akashi-kun was playing shogi in the corner. I made a hot choco then I offered it to him.

**-End Of POV-**

**-Akashi's POV-**

"What's that?" I asked still concentrating on my game

"Hot choco" said Kamiya, I turn my gaze up to him

"What for?" I asked, my voice still in control

"Nothing just a little something for you" I grabbed the cup of hot choco and take a sip of it. He sat next to me

"Aren't you going to join them" I asked while moving a shogi piece

"Umm, not yet maybe later, what about you?" Kamiya asked with a plain tone

"I'm not like them who prefers that kind of entertainment" I told him looking straight at the thing I'm doing

"So~ what's your type of entertainment then?"he asked, I glance at him slowly with my normal expression - to see him with a smile on his face

"Why are you asking me this?" he's smile faded a bit and thought of his response to my question. I can feel his lips curved a little

"curiosity" he said "I'm curious how a person like you have some fun, that's all" he added I turned my gaze back to my shogi game.

"Winning a game of shogi or basketball" then I heard him laugh "Did I said something funny?" I asked without looking at him

"Oh no nothings funny I was just surprised by your type of fun but its a smart type. It suits you" he smiled at me "Forgive me" I suddenly heard him apologising and he bowed his head

"Wh-what for?" I asked whilst turning from my game to Kamiya

"Sorry I didn't ask for your permission for that time-out" I grinned making a move on the game

"Alright I will show mercy, I forgive you for not obeying me" I said, I turned back to my game

"Huh? I don't remember any order from you which I disobeyed" I was stopped by his words then I turn to him and he has that innocent face, at first it made me feel irritated that he pretends he doesn't remember anything "I didn't disobeyed you I just didn't ask for your permission first" I watched him saying those words "Okay well I did asked you but I didn't waited for your approval" he was sincere, I can see his heart beating normally so what he said was sincere

"Very well then, I forgive you" I said moving a shogi piece

"Thank you!" I was surprised for his sudden change of voice and the words he spoke while I was taking a sip of the hot choco he gave me

"Wh-what was that for?" putting the cup on one place

"For accepting my apology" I can see him smile before he did "Wanna play shogi with me?" he asked I was quiet surprised

"You play?" I asked a bit surprised

"I don't a lot but I think I can manage" he said with that innocent face

"Okay I accept you're challenge" I told him, I won 2 out 2 games

"I quit, but I do thought this will happen" surprised of what he just said my eyes widen a bit

"I beg you're pardon?" I asked

"I knew you have the Emperor eyes from the start, although I was amazed on how you used it as you want it like in the game earlier and at the court" he was looking at the shogi pieces

"It seems the both of you are having fun" said Shintarou after noticing us, as shoved his left hand on his pockets and approached us

"Well we have, since Akashi won every game" I was confused, his happy because he lost every single game

"Then why did losing made you happy?" I asked slightly frowned an eyebrow

"It may sound weird or something but I think the main reason is it made you happy so it made me happy either" he mumbled us with a sincere smile

"What a stupid way of being happy" I bluntly stated taking on other sip of my drink

"It's not stupid, and it's true seeing and knowing someone is happy it also makes me happy" he told me as I turn to him then I saw him smiling in an innocent way again

"Shintarou, care to join us?" I asked him, he adjusted his glasses and sat in between us

"Play me?" I challenged him

"With pleasure" when we started the game, Kamiya was watching us. Shintarou lost the game, we stopped upon hearing the others

"Murasakibaracchi! Please just one of those milkchocolates!" Ryouta pleaded childishly

"I don't want to share this to anyone, besides you have your chips" our giant Center protested lazily

"What about a trade?" Ryouta suggested

"No way" said Atsushi in a lazy voice

"Could the two of you quiet down!" Daiki shouted at the two arguing over a milkchocolate candy, while he was playing cards with Tetsuya and Taiga "Oi!Oi!The three of you there, could you guys come here and join us" I glared at Daiki for what he said

"Is that an order Daiki?" I continued to glare at him speaking in such a horrifying tone

"Um, I'm sure Aominecchi is just kidding don't mind him" Ryouta interrupted he let out a short laugh on the end.

"Kamiyacchi! come here and join us" Ryouta smiled brightly at Kamiya

"I'll come if Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun will too" I frowned an eyebrow

"Very well then, what about you Shintarou?" I turned to him

"Fine" he responded adjusting his glasses, we sat on the ground in a circle position in front of the table.

"So Kamiyacchi, do you have any siblings?" Ryouta was smiling like a child at Kamiya

"No I have non, I'm the only child" said Kamiya

"Really?! I'm an only child too" he cheerfully told Kamiya

"That's why that guy is so stubborn and childish" Taiga muttered

"Kagamicchi so cruel" Ryouta whimpered

**-End Of POV-**

**-Riko's POV-**

"See you guys tomorrow!" Kise-kun waved his hands "Oh and good night Kamiyacchi! Sleep tight" he added with a bright smile

"You too Kise-kun"I waved my hand and smiled back at him

"Kise-chin you're blocking the way" said Murasakibara-kun whose behind Kise-kun. Yup Kise-kun is standing at the doorway, he was still waving his hands when..

"MOVE _**BAKA**_!" Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun said pushing the smiling Kise-kun out-of-the-way

"Owww! That hurt!" he whined I chuckled still controlling myself from doing it too loud for them to notice

"See you tomorrow, hope you'll have a good night" said Akashi-kun. All of them went to they're dorms Kise-kun with Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun with Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun with Kuroko-kun, then me and Midorima-kun in this dorm. I took my towel and my top-secret bag and I also brought some clothes then headed to the shower.

_**'Finally I'm alone now, so I can have a shower now'**_ I took my clothes off and soak myself with the hot drops of water. I was done then I dressed up with a plain shirt and pants. I leave the bathroom and I saw Midorima-kun on the couch reading a book. I dried my hair with my towel I was heading to the beds when I heard Midorima-kun speak

"Your bed is the one upstairs" he said I turned to see him, still focused on his book

"Okay" I simply agreed

_**'Well I don't really mind in fact I would prefer that bed'**_

I went to my bed, the one on top, I dropped my bag beside my cabinet. I went back down, I took my and luggage bags and later I picked my bag beside the couch where Midorima-kun was sitting, I took some snacks we bought on the refrigerator, I dived on my soft bed and start to do some advance reading.

I finished reading I put my things away and stared at the ceiling. I saw Midorima-kun closed the book he was reading and put it back where it belong. He turned off the lights and approached his bed. He took off his glasses. It stayed silent for a few moment.

"Ne, Midorima-kun?" I called his name, I peaked down his to his bed- He was lying there with his body straight I also noticed his left hand is bandaged again. He take them off at the game and then he put some back on.

"Hmmp?" I heard his voice hummed

"Midorima-kun can I ask you some questions?" I asked in a medium low voice

"Go ahead" he said

"Are those toys all your lucky items?" I asked

"Yes they are my lucky items" he replied but his eyes were closed

"Everyday you bought a new one?" I asked a bit shocked that everyday this guy buys toys and many other things

"That's correct, that is why I woke up early everyday" his voice was not cold but he still sound like a _**Megane**_

"Is that all?" he asked

"I guess" I whispered a bit

"May I ask questions too?" he asked

"Sure" I replied

"Why did you choose this university?" he asked

"Well umm I-ah it's my Dad's former school and they have a good team here, I think that's all" I answered

"Hmmp" his voice was really low "That's all I want to ask" he stopped

"Good night Aida-san" he continued with a soft warm voice

"Good night" I responded and I tucked my arm on my head. Sleep occurred in an instant.

**AN: Yeah sleep tight guys. I'm so sorry for my mistakes in Chapter 1 and 2, mostly on my stupid AN on chapter 1 was a total mistake, well Riko-chan's Dad truly is a former basketball player and former Coach. I'm totally sorry for that, I was keeping those documents for over a month waiting for the right time to publish it and because I was in a hurry the night I was publishing them I forgot to edit. How was it? Please I need you're opinions, comments just something that you might want to say just leave a review after you read every chapter. See you again next week.**


	4. Shower Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**AN: Well I'm glad that your now interested in Riko-chan, and thanks you ****rose-roxanne**** and ****Sacchiance**** and to those who reads and follows this one I appreciate your support.**

**Chapter 4:** Shower Time?!

***Alarm Rings***

Riko fell from the bed to the flat surface. She groaned in pain and jolted back awake. She tilted her head to check the clock and she was a minute late in waking up. She immediately took her towel and top-secret bag then hurried her way down. She saw Midorima's bed was empty, the sleeping kelp-head was no wear in sight, she looked at the clock again.

_**'It's still early in the morning. I never thought that he really woke up this morning by himself'**_ she thought and continued to the bathroom and took a short-hot bath. She immediately put on those bandages and dressed up with their uniform. She put on some pins on her hair to move her bangs away, then she took her phone and bag then she locked the dorm. She headed to the classrooms listening to music. She was walking peacefully and she thought it will be all day long but then she forget...

"KAMIYACCHI!" Kise did his hobby of irritating Riko with those arms "Good Morning Kamiyacchi! Did you sleep well last night?" Kise smiled at the slightly irritated _**Kamiyacchi**_. _**And **_it's not just him but the whole gang and the worst part is, they just watched them

"Umm Yeah I did" Riko positioned her backpack properly as she spoke

"What song are you listening?" Kise looked curious

"Oh wanna listen to it" She offered the headphones to Kise as he listened, he smiled

"I like it Kamiyacchi!" he took off the headphones and continued to smile

"Kami-chan what's that?" Takao asked with his usual voice

"What?" she asked with a light wide eyes

"That" Takao pointed at her bangs, and she remembered that she put on some hair pins on her bangs earlier

"Oh this umm" she immediately and nervously removed them from her hair and thought of a reason "I was reading a book this morning, I guess I forgot to take them off" she nervously and shyly said

"But it looks cute though" Kise closed his eyes and brightly smiled

"HUH?!" Riko shouted still controlling her voice and she shook her head "Nevermind" she mumbled and her eyes wandered to the boys in front her and someone was missing "Someones missing" Riko said

"Eh?" Kise and Takao asked

"Where's Kuroko-kun?" she asked innocently at them

"Oh yeah Kagamicchi?" Kise asked the redhead

"I haven't seen him since this morning even at our room" Kagami plainly answered. Their eyes wandered around maybe was there but unfortunately ha wasn't. Then they heard a bark, Riko immediately turned and saw a dog running towards her. The dog jumped on her that caused her to fell, but she didn't screamed because the dog was cute and barked at her playfully and happily that it's tail wiggled around

"You're so cute!" Riko unexpectedly squealed at the word 'cute', she immediately turned at her teammates "I mean what a cute dog" she smiled at the dog and she stood up carrying the dog

"Oh it's _**Negou**_" Kise said cheerfully

"_**Negou**_ you shouldn't run off like that" they heard a voice from behind

"Kurokocchi, where have you been?" Kise asked with a childish voice

"I went to my parents house to take _**Negou**_" emotionless again as Kuroko replied

"YOU MEAN THAT _**NEGOU**_ WILL LIVE WITH US?!" Kagami nervously shouted pointing an accused finger at the puppy. Kuroko simply nodded and Kagami's hands twitched

"Wait" Riko said, all of them glanced at her "I have this feeling that he looks like someone" Riko mumbled and stared at Kuroko's eyes "OH! Those eyes!" Riko shouted in surprise

"Yup that's why he was named Tetsuya number 2" Kise cheerfully said with his eyes closed

"Oh yeah I forgot" Riko's voice caught their attention "Have you seen Midorima-kun?" she asked

"Shin-chan probably bought his lucky item of the day" Takao answered with his loud voice then they spotted the kelp-head guy they were looking, he has a white towel on his shoulders

"Speaking of the devil" Aomine mumbled

"MIDORIMACCHI!" Kise shouted, the kelp-head noticed their presence and approach them

"What are you listening to Shin-chan?" Takao asked peaking at Midorima's green phone

"Oha Asa of course" the tall kelp-head proudly said

"What did she said?" Kise asked curiously, the kelp-head removed the earphones from his ears and unplugged it from his phone

_**Cancers are number one today, be sure to bring your lucky item of the day which is a simple white towel, the whiter the color the better. And the last one for today is ... **_the voice of the woman was so cheerful more energetic than Kise.

Then Midorima plugged his earphones "So that's all, we need to get to our classroom now" he suggested

"Yeah right" Riko agreed

_**Aquarius, it will be a tiring day for you and when you're in trouble, someone will come for your aid so do not worry.**_

Riko walked carrying _**Negou**_ and the puppy licked _**Kamiya**_'s cheeks

"That's weird" Kise mumbled and stopped walking as he watched _**Kamiya **_walk straight ahead

"What's wrong Kise-kun" Kuroko asked still emotionless

"Do you guys think _**Negou**_ is acting weird" Kise said in confusion "I mean _**Negou **_only acts like that way in front of girls and Kurokocchi"

"Maybe _**Negou **_only likes Kamiya" Aomine assured

"I guess you're right" Kise said in satisfaction

They headed to their classroom and sat peacefully, Midorima was still listening until Oha Asa was finished just in time when the professor came. They have a surprise quiz on 5 subjects in a row. Akashi and Midorima have perfect scores while Riko have one mistake on one Quiz. Classes was over so it's time for practice

"Come Kamiyacchi, let's go to the gym" Kise cheerfully said

"Oh you guys go ahead, I'll catch up" she smiled at Kise

"You sure, maybe I could come with you" Kise offered

"No I can handle" Riko said and she run away, the GoM went to the gym while Riko changed her clothes at their dorm. Riko wore her practice clothes and headed to the gym

"Kamiyacchi where have you been?" Kise asked worried about his Kamiyacchi

"But I was gone for just 7 minutes" said Riko and her eyes wandered around looking for someone "Where's Kantoku?" she asked innocently at Kise

"Oh he left a while ago, Akashicchi's in charge of everything" Kise replied simply

They went to have a random game, Riko was just sitting on the bench and hasn't been playing right from the start. Murasakibara was really unstoppable and overwhelming, Aomine was the same as Murasakibara, Midorima shot three's from everywhere, Kuroko practicing his passes with Kagami, Takao passes from behind to Midorima while Kise copied them

Riko was peacefully sitting there, writing something down on her notebook. She stood up and took a walk around the gym

"KAMIYACCHI LOOK OUT!" Kise's voice caught Riko's attention, she saw him running to her then she noticed a ball flying towards her. At the last second she douged the ball everyone saw what happened "Kamiyacchi are you okay?" Kise worriedly asked Riko

"Yeah I'm fine" she turned to them and they were shocked of what they saw. Riko was holding the ball with his left hand

"Eh? You catched the ball?" Kise asked still shocked

"Umm yeah" Riko simply answered

"But who throwed the ball?" Takao asked, then they glanced at Kuroko

"It wasn't me" the blunette calmly replied

"It was me" they glance at their Captain

"Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin?!" they called out his name in shock that he was the one who did it. Their redhead Captain approached

"Akashicchi why did you do such a thing?" Kise asked childishly and protective about Riko that he wrapped his arm again on her

"Kise-kun... I said I'm fine so get off!" Riko coldly said annoyed at this blonde's actions

"Kamiya" the redhead called Riko "Play me" the redhead reach out a hand

"EH?!" the GoM shouted in surprise except for Kuroko and Murasakibara

"I challenge you to a one-on-one" Akashi continued and he grinned

"Well Okay, I accept" Riko removed Kise's arms and smiled at Akashi

"The first to score 3 times will be the winner" Akashi stated

The others sat on the benches watching the two. Riko was the first to have the ball in possession, she was waiting for the right time to charge in.

_**'All of us are aware of Akashicchi's skill. Wait now that I thought of it, I haven't seen Kamiyacchi played before. This would be a good opportunity to observe his style'**_ Kise thought

_**'A perfect time to see if he really is Aida-sensie's son' **_Takao grinned and they continued to watch. Riko finally made a move

_**'A left to right crossover, huh?' **_Akashi thought and grinned proudly. Riko charge on the left and passed to the right _**'Just like what I thought'**_ Akashi responded immediately and blocked her way _**'Wait it's a diversion'**_ Akashi thought in shock at what he saw that was coming next. Riko spin back to left and Akashi attempted to block but Riko was fast and she passed through Akashi's defense

The other Generation of Miracles were shocked that Akashi failed in his attempt to stop Riko on going in. Riko was about shoot a lay-up when Akashi came in and blocked it. Akashi run to the other side of the court and shot the ball. It was Riko who has the ball again, she drives the ball to the other side quickly when Akashi was able to catch up with her.

Riko decelerate and turned to right passing through Akashi's back. Akashi grinned _**'I knew it'**_ he thought proudly as he knew what Riko will do next. Riko went for a jump shot with a quick release but Akashi blocked it. It was Akashi's turn, he thought Riko was out of sight when she appeared in front of him _**'How did he?' **_he stopped in surprised but he grinned widely and used his Ankle Break on Riko and she fell on the ground, he shot and score for the second time.

Riko was sweating but she continued slowly and met up with Akashi, Riko sighed as she tightens her grip on the ball and on the floor with her feet. _**'Another crossover'**_ Akashi thought when he saw Riko's movement. Riko changed her crossover to another drive to the left Akashi saw it was coming but just like what happened on Riko's first attempt to score, Akashi was unable to cope with her speed. Riko was wide open when and shot a fade away but Akashi came from behind and blocked it, Akashi dribbled the ball to the other side, Riko tried to steal but Akashi saw it coming and shot two points to end the game.

Riko was gasping for air and was sweating heavily. The GoM, Kagami and Takao still shocked. Riko slowly walked to the benches

"Kamiyacchi are you okay?" Kise worriedly asked

"Hmm yeah I'm fine" Riko wiped her sweat with her shirt and searched for her bottle of water in her bag but unfortunately it there wasn't any.

"What is it Kami-chan?" Takao asked but in a polite and lower voice

"I'll just go out and buy some water" Riko said still breathing heavily

"I have water you can have it" Kise offered nicely

"No thanks I'll just some on my own" Riko declined politely with a weak smile and walk out the gym, then all of them glanced to their Captain who was sitting on the bench beside where they stand, he has a towel on his left hand that wipes his sweat and a bottle of water on the other hand.

"Aka-chin?" the lazy-giant-monster Center of the Generation of Miracles called their Captain who glanced slowly at him

"What is it Atsushi?" his cold voice doesn't affect the voilet-haired monster as he continued to eat his sweets and chips

"I know you have something in mind by challenging Kami-chin like that" the tall guy lazily said as he eat a new flavor of his favorite snack "OHH! This ones delicious I better buy a box of this after practice" he lazily said

"Murasakibaracchi's right, we knew you won't do something without thinking about it carefully first" Kise childishly said

"Well you're right" the redhead placed the bottle of water on top of the bench before standing on his feet "I challenged Kamiya to analyse his style of basketball" Akashi said coldly and proudly, all of them grew curious of what Kamiya's style is "I'm certain that Shintarou also have his analysis" Akashi turned to the kelp-head Vice Captain

"Indeed I have. Let's begin with Aida-san's physical appearance; he is short in the height of 5'3, skinny, light weighted, small hands and feet" Shintarou paused and adjusted his glasses "You may say that those I have said are all negative but to him it's his advantage" all of them were quite shocked that their eyes widen a bit except for Kuroko, Murasakibara and Akashi "With a height like that, he is able to pass someone taller than him" Midorima explained

"Seriously?" Kagami asked in shock

"In fact the taller his opponent is the greater the advantage he has on passing through" the others glanced at their tall violet-haired Center who is still indulging himself with his sweets "On top of that, being so light, he would easily accelerate and decelerate and his agility is fast either empowering her height advantage more and being skinny, he would easily turn or move in and out from one point to another" Midorima walked pass his teamates and reached for his bag where he took a bottle of water and drunk it.

"Also, Aida-san once told us that he is a 'Point Guard', and his earlier response to what Akashi did before they start proved his sense's. But during the game I didn't saw him shooting a three that would explain his will on being a Shooting Guard" Midorima continued

"Except for his physical abilities, Kamiya have something more" they turned to their Captain who spoke with a deep and cold voice "Kamiya also have the ability to observe carefully before striking. And his eyes.." Akashi paused for a second

"His.. Eyes?" Takao asked more curious than before

"His eyes can see a persons status and by that, he can locate a part of the person's body that is weakened if there ever was. He can also see whether that person is physically strong or weak" Akashi briefed the whole thing

"Which made us come up with a single conclusion" Midorima paused and adjusted his glasses leaving his teammates in a cliff-hanger "Aida-san is not a shadow like Kuroko and Takao..." Midorima stopped talking

"He is a _**Miracle Behind the Miracles**_" eyes widen at their Captain's last words. Then they heard a voice coming from the doorway

"Hi I'm back" _**Kamiya**_ walk in the gym with a towel and a bottle of water "Sorry I was out for too long, after buying water I went back to our dorm to get some towel" she explained

"You don't have to explain anything Kamiya" the redhead Captain assured her "We can continue our training now" Akashicchi proudly said not too much cold but the chill is still present.

They continued their training drill with Riko who grew tired after their brutal training sessions _**'Now I know how it felt like, tiring yet fun'**_ Riko thought

A few minutes more of their training. Riko approached the benches as he grabbed her towel on from her bag and wiped her sweat away. She gasped for air, breathing heavily in exhaustion then Riko sat on the benches to have some rest

"Okay everyone practice is over!" Akashi declared, Riko picked up her bag whilst Kise immediately approach the benches and grabbed his bag

"Shower time" Kise said out of exhaustion as he headed to the locker room. Riko's eyes widen what she heard

"SHO-SHOWER TIME?!" she asked controlling her voice to go out of control

"Yes, every time we finished training we would head to the shower room next to the locker room" Aomine explained

"You coming?" Kise asked plainly

"Oh umm, I think I'll just head to the dorms and have shower there. Bye" she tried to escape but Kise pulled her shoulders with his arms again

"Where do you think your going, Kamiyacchi?" Kise teased the annoyed and nervous _**Kamiya**_

"I need to leave now I have many things to do" Riko excused but Kise responded with a childish smile

"Oh come on Kamiyacchi don't be shy, we're all male's so whatever we have, you have them too" Kise smiled brightly as he dragged _**Kamiya**_ to the locker room

"But wait!" _**Kamiya**_ tried to protest and struggle but she can't

When they arrived at the locker rooms, Kise immediately took of his shirt, revealing his fairly built body. Riko looked away from Kise but she spotted Aomine who was currently taking off his shorts, she saw Aomine's muscular-tanned upper body. Everywhere she look she can't escape this guys.

_**'Well yeah I've seen guys take off their shirt but those were only HALF NAKED!'**_ she thought as she went on the corner with her locker open to hide her face and to block the image of this guys. Riko pulled all her courage to leave, she closed the locker and walk away she looked behind if Kise was no where behind her, she sighed in relief. She turned hr head back to the direction of the door when she unexpectedly met up with Kise. He stopped her by using his hands on holding her shoulders

"Are you okay Kamiyacchi?" Kise asked childishly worried because _**Kamiya **_looks absent-minded, she simply nodded "That's good" Kise smiled at her before pulling the towel on his waist. Riko was stunned, cause that was the first time a guy really went naked in front of her even if she didn't saw anything but still... Kise headed to the shower room. Then someone covered her eyes and head with a towel

"You can go out now" the voice wasn't cold nor hostile instead it was warm and soft, the person was right behind her, with hands resting on her shoulders. That person walked her out the locker room. When she was at the gym, she removed the towel that was blocking her eyes and placed them on her shoulders

_**'Who could that be?'**_ Riko asked herself childishly and absent-mindedly. Then she noticed that her bag was there on the benches, she grabbed it and run away with a smile on her face

Meanwhile, at the shower room. Kise was puting on his uniform when he noticed that _**Kamiya **_was gone and that there was the only one person there who's already done

"Ne Midorimacchi, where's Kamiyacchi?" Kise asked the kelp-head who was arranging his things

"He left" Midorima calmly replied

"Eh? Why?" Kise asked childishly

"I'm leaving see you tommorow" Midorima took his back and approached the door

"Wait Mido-chin can I borrow your lucky towel" the tall Center lazily said "I just need it to dry my hair" his violet locks was wet and drops of water fell to the ground

"I don't have it with me now" Midorima repeated his calm voice in his response

"Eh? But you had it with you a while ago" said the shocked Takao

"Yes, but someone borrowed it" he said plainly "Farewell" he adjusted his glasses before opening the door to leave

"Huh that was unusual" Takao said in confusion and surprise

"What is?" they all glanced at their redhead Captain who was drying his hair with another towel

"Say Akashicchi, is that Midorimacchi's lucky item?" Kise pointed at the towel Akashi used to dry his hair

"No this is really my towel to dry my hair" the redhead slowly approached his locker "Why?" he asked

"Midorimacchi said his lucky item was borrowed and you're the only one who can persuade him on borrowing his lucky item" Kise explained, Akashi paused in what he was doing. Then after they changed to their uniforms they went on their dorms.

**AN: KYAHH! I can't stop laughing at myself on the part where the GoM was undressing hahaha... So~ what do you guys think is it getting warmer and warmer every chapter? Or is it going lame? Please leave a review for your answer and if you have a question feel free to ask...**


	5. Little About The GoM

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**AN: Hi! Missed me? Just kidding... Hehehe.. Okay~ thank you guys for supporting me from reading to those who followed and fav. this fic.. I hope you guys will still be there for me and vise versa... I'm getting Sentimental here so! please continue to read now Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: **Little About The GoM

Akashi walked along with Murasakibara who seems to be still riddled and at the same time he enjoys himself with the sweets he was currently eating. Whilst the shorter redhead was thinking deep that the tall violet-head drowned when he noticed it. Akashi's arms crossed

"Aka-chin?" the redhead stopped walking and the tall one watched him stood still

"What is it Atsushi?" he finally spoke up looking straight to Murasakibara's violet orbs

"You hardly say anything since after practice" the giant's voice was inaudible due to munching sweets but the Captain understood every word he spoke

"Do not worry, I'm fine" Akashi started to walk as he put his hands inside his pockets, the taller one followed him as he continued eating his snacks. They proceed to their dorm and went to their own businesses.

Meanwhile, Midorima was walking peacefully, he was staring at the dark sky when somebody called his name

"Shin-chan!" when he heard that irritating-loud voice he immediately knew who it was, he stopped from walking and slowly glanced at the shorter teen with raven-hair

"What is it this time Takao?" the irritated Midorima continued to walk

"Oi! Wait up!" Takao followed the kelp-head and walked beside him. Takao continued to annoy Midorima by talking along the way. They parted ways and Midorima continued his way to his room, he stepped foot inside when the light was off. He dropped his bag and undone his necktie while picking a shirt and pants. After changing clothes he drink his favorite red bean soup that he bought the other day. He finished his homework and then he immediately went to sleep.

The next day. Riko heard her alarm rung, in to her surprise she fell from her bed again. She groaned in pain at the impact. She stood up from the floor and did her daily procedures. She noticed Midorima was gone, again but she seems to get used to it already. She locked the door of their room and went on.

She arrived at their classroom shortly. Her prescense was noticed by her blonde teammate

"Kamiyacchi!" Kise rushed to him and did his daily habits on annoying him "I'm glad your finally here!" Kise smiled brightly and childishly that his eyes closed, he let go and walked to _**Kamiya**_'s back to push him to his chair.

"Good morning Kuroko-kun" _**Kamiya**_ noticed Kuroko was sitting on his chair reading a book, the blunette glanced at him after hearing his voice

"Good morning to you too Aida-kun" Kuroko greeted with a pleasant voice yet emotionless facial expression

"Kamiyacchi you're so mean" Kise whimper like a child as they sat on their chair

"What?" _**Kamiya**_ asked innocently to what Kise was whimpering about

"I got to greet you first but instead you greeted Kurokocchi instead of me" Kise protested childishly

"Oh~ I'm sorry Kise-kun..." _**Kamiya**_ was just about to finish his sentence when Kise leaned forward to his face

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm good now that you talked to me" _**Kamiya**_ irritatedly saw Kise's face was very bright at that distance.

_**'Well he recovered from that one faster than I thought he would' Kamiya**_ thought as she pulled back

"Get away would you!" _**Kamiya**_ shouted at the blonde controlling his voice to go wild. Kise's eyes opened up and pulled away realizing how close he was to his brunette friend

"Oh sorry Kamiyacchi" Kise let out a short laugh

"OH~! Good morning Kami-chan!" _**Kamiya**_ glanced at the raven-haired guy who called his name

"You too Takao" _**Kamiya**_ responded normally, then Takao sat on his chair behind _**Kamiya**_

Just a second later, Akashi arrived along with Murasakibara "Hi there Kami-chin" Murasakibara waved his hands at _**Kamiya **_who smiled in return. The tall Center carries his bag of sweets as always. Akashi sat beside the tall violet-head silently and proudly. A few more moments later..

"BACK OFF _**BAKAGAMI**_!" the tanned guy shouted at the redhead

"I WAS HERE FIRST _**AHOMINE**_!" the other teen shot back, they exchange glares as both tried to push themselves inside from a small space. They slipped inside and fell forward. They argue afterwards and they sat on their own chairs.

"Oh~! Shin-chan!" Takao waved his hands to the tall kelp-head that holds a stuffed dog with bandaged fingers.

"Shut up Takao" he adjusted his glasses and continued his way to his chair, Takao only grinned widely in return.

Classes aren't bothering or tiresome either just a simple day with discussions. After class _**Kamiya **_disappeared and changed his clothes at their dorm, quickly he arrived at the gym

"Oh good your here" the raven-haired Kantoku was playing with his locks as he noticed _**Kamiya**_. He crossed his arms

"Am I late?" _**Kamiya**_ asked plainly

"Oh no your just in time actually" their Kantoku made his way to the benches as he followed him "You can play now" their Kantoku played with his silky raven-hair

"Okay sir" _**Kamiya**_ took a step forward when he noticed that since yesterday the Seniors didn't attented practice "Umm Kantoku?" _**Kamiya **_turned back to face the man

"Yes?" he asked as he sat on the benches

"Where's the Seniors? I thought they would still be in the team" _**Kamiya **_scratched he hair

"Oh~ yeah I forgot to tell you all that the Seniors retired" the words of their Kantoku was audible enough for all of them to hear

"But why?!" _**Kamiya **_asked in shock of the news

"They didn't tell me anything" their Kantoku's voice was deep and serious "You may now proceed, I will just get something from my clinic" their Kantoku walk away, _**Kamiya **_was surprised

"Clinic?" he turned to their Kantoku that happens to be out of sight

"Yes, our Kantoku is also the school's doctor" Kuroko popped put of no where

"Huh?" _**Kamiya **_was still in surprise "By the way Kuroko-kun where's _**Nigou**_?" _**Kamiya **_turned to the bluenette boy beside him

"His at the dorm" his face was blank so is his voice, his eyes look straight to _**Kamiya**_'s brown-round eyes

"Kamiyacchi!" Kise came in and jumped on _**Kamiya **_with his arms

"GET OFF _**BAKA**_!" _**Kamiya**_ struggle to free himself from Kise

"I missed you Kamiyacchi!" Kise let go of him and smiled at his face brightly

"But I'm sitting right next to you everyday..." _**Kamiya **_was about to continue her sentence when Kise continued

"I remember the last time you decline to my offer and I cried on my pillow at night just like what happened the other night" Kise rubbed his eyes like a child pretending to be crying

"Oi! Kise please stop it already!" the tanned one with blue hair shouted holding a ball "You have to stop whining every single night!" he shot the ball and it went in of course

"What?" the brunette's face was filled with confusion

"But I can't help it! Nobody has ever done that to me!" Kise continued to whimper

"But still why would cry because of me?" Kise snapped out and stood still to think of it for a while

_**'Actually I really don't know either'**_ Kise stared at _**Kamiya**_'s eyes "Oh umm" Kise looked away slowly "I guess I'm not used of it that's all" he mumbled as he scratched his nape

"Hmmp" _**Kamiya**_ hummed in satisfaction to Kise's response

"Gather around everyone" their redhead Captain commanded, they did what was ordered "I have to inform you that once in a year, there will be a basketball competition throughout Japan" as ever their Captain stood still, his head held high and arms crossed "The competition was said to be held this semester but so far they haven't announced anything of when the first games will start" he took a good look at his teammates "That's all, you may now continue" he make his way to the pile of balls and started to do his business

Right after practice, the Generation of Miracles plus Takao and Kagami was packing their stuffs on their bag

"Oh~ have you guys seen Kami-chan?" Takao asked loudly after finishing his business and hang his bag on his shoulders

"Huh? Oh yeah I haven't" Kise's eyes wandered around as he realized that _**Kamiya**_ was gone "Aww where could he be?" the blonde scratched his hair

Meanwhile, Riko A.K.A _**Kamiya**_ was making his way through campus peacefully away from the Generation of Miracles, Takao and Kagami.

_**'Finally fresh air and quiet environment'**_ Riko inhaled the air as she closed her eyes like it was a very heavenly dream. The wind blew as her short-brown hair followed the rhythm of the wind, her eyes open. Not far from where she stand, she could see a figure of a guy she knew

"Oh~ greetings" the teen was of course taller than _**Kamiya**_, with messy-raven hair, wore glasses and eyes too small that it looks closed all the time "You're that kid with the Generation of Miracles, right?" he pointed a finger at him as he asked

"Oh um yeah" _**Kamiya**_ plainly responded

"Well see you around, bye" he walk pass _**Kamiya**_, his eyes followed the taller teen who waved his hands 'good bye'

"Wait!" his voice was loud enough to make him stop on his tracks, the messy-haired teen turned back

"What?" he slightly smiled at the brunette boy

"Can we talk?" _**Kamiya**_'s voice was shy yet serious, Imayoshi nodded and they walked together

"So~ why do you wanna to talk?" Imayoshi shoved his hands inside his pockets

"Why did you quit basketball?" _**Kamiya**_'s question made Imayoshi to stop and glanced to his side

"I think basketball is not really for me" Imayoshi didn't expect what will happen next; _**Kamiya **_punched him on his biceps, of course it was painful "What was that about?" he chuckled in pain as he asked

"That's not true, you were able to catch up with them because you're a good player and Captain" _**Kamiya**_ looked away while Imayoshi stared at him "And I know that's not the real reason why you retired" Imayoshi's face grew serious "You just don't want to lose again and that your lost to your underclassmen was a big deal to you" _**Kamiya**_ glanced to his _**Senpai**_

"I don't know what you're talking about" Imayoshi was like he was teasing the brunette and he was acting like he don't know what the guy beside was talking

"Eh?" the shorter brunette teen asked plainly

Imayoshi smiled and scratched his nape before showing his serious face "But you're not wrong yet you're not even right" _**Kamiya**_ watched the taller teen with glasses "Actually I don't even know myself why retired" he admit then he smirked "I gotta say that the Generation of Miracles are monsters but.." he chuckled and smirked in confusion "I don't know what's happening to me" he continued to smirk "I was used of winning in High school because I know we're better than anyone else" he smirked wider

"Do people tell you that you have an ugly personality?" _**Kamiya**_ bluntly asked the messy-haired guy innocently

"Whoa~ there that's pretty harsh of you?" Imayoshi chuckled at the brunette's sudden question

"You actually reminded me of someone I knew" _**Kamiya**_'s lips curved slightly on the edge "He once quit too, on something he love and since then we never talked until his love was back" he smiled as Imayoshi watched him and listened to him "He's a lot like you either, in personality but you're a lot more awful than him" he glanced to the taller teen beside him who was staring at him, they stopped

"Your more in touch to your feminine side, aren't you?" Imayoshi passed through _**Kamiya**_ and smiled

"I also thought of something" Imayohi stopped his tracks upon hearing the brunette's voice

"What?" he turned with a weak smile

"Why don't you become the team's Manager?" the brunette's face looks serious

"What for?" Imayoshi watched the brunette look away to stare at the view of the campus

"As I said before, you're good I don't want to miss a player like you and besides you were a good Captain so what makes it different on being a Manager" the wind blew gently against the two teens they stayed in silence

"You're pretty blunt huh?" the one with glasses teased and chuckled shortly "I saw how you stood up in front of your Captain" the taller teen's voice was low not shy nor nervous but serious "I met them before in High school actually, Aomine became my teammate" he started "He's difficult to deal with but I don't mind whatever personality he have all I know is that he will help us win and I never felt like losing when his in the team" Imayoshi started to walk as the shorter brunette teen followed him they stayed in silence..

"But..." Imayoshi stopped again and the guy beside him watched him "But you're a good player too" he turned his back at the brunette "Oh" he stopped as thought he forgot something and turned back at _**Kamiya**_ "What was your name again?" he asked

"Aida R-Kamiya" he almost said the wrong name but the other teen doesn't seem to notice it and nodded in satisfaction. _**Kamiya **_turned away from Imayoshi

"About your offer" the raven-haired guy started, _**Kamiya**_ stopped "I'll think about it" Imayoshi's voice wasn't teasing but happy

"You better" the brunette turned back and smiled, Imayoshi stared at the brunette in front of him smiling the wind blew as his hair danced to it's rhythm, Imayoshi smiled to himself

"See you Aida" he once again bid farewell and left

Riko A.K.A _**Kamiya**_ continued her way back to her dorm, well hers and Midorima's dorm

_**'Say, now that I thought of it what could he be doing right now? It's been a while since we last met each other'**_ Riko stared at the sky, she headed straight to their dorm. She stepped inside the room, she saw a figure of a tall male wearing a white polo shirt, navy blue pants and white with blue sports shoes. The tall male has Kelp-green hair, he wore glasses and tapes his fingers. The male turned to _**Kamiya**_ at the doorway.

The kelp-head glasses glanced back to what he was doing on his desk, probably homework or reading something again. But was writing something with his left hand. _**Kamiya **_immediately retreated to his bed upstairs and dived on the fluffy cushion. She picked her shirt and pants and went downstairs. She peaked on Midorima if he was still on his desk and after confirming she went straight to the bathroom.

After changing cloths, she went back to her bed and finished her assignments when she felt like she was hungry. She went down and check if something was in the frige, there were ice creams, chips, chocolates, and candies.

_**'I bet those were from Kise-kun or probably Murasakibara's sweets'**_ she closed the fridge and picked a jacket from her cabinet and left the room. She reached for the knob of the door

"Midorima-kun?" she called the kelp-head who was still busy writing down something

"Yes" the kelp-head replied without giving a short glance at the brunette boy

"I'm going to Maji Burger, do you have anything to ask?" the kelp-head adjusted his glasses

"No I'm okay, thank you" the brunette boy nodded his head a bit before leaving the room. She made her way out of the dormitory and headed to the nearest Maji Burger branch. After ordering she sat on a table for two. Later on she noticed a redhead in the counter who ordered 20 burgers and large soda.

"Kagami-kun?" the voice was audible enough for the tall redhead to hear who immediately turned to the brunette who called him

"Aida?" the redhead looked surprised though his voice wasn't that surprised at all, he approached the brunette and sat on the opposite chair "What are you doing here?" the redhead asked in his usual voice

"I'm having dinner of course" _**Kamiya**_ looked straight at the red eyes of the taller guy in front of him, Kagami twitch

"I know! I mean besides that" the redhead protested before saying the last words politely

"Nothing, I only come here to eat" those round brown big eyes stared at Kagami's red orbs innocently as he continued to eat his meal. Kagami glanced at the shorter boys meal which was rice and nuggets with a regular soda. The redhead turned to his side as he handed the brunette boy in front him one of his Burgers

"Here" he mumbled as he gave the burger, _**Kamiya**_ look up at the redhead handing the burger to him

"I'm already okay with what I have" the brunette refused politely

"Just accept it" the redhead placed it beside _**Kamiya's**_ soda "It's what I do to those who deserves it" the tall redhead grabbed a burger and unwrapped it before he took a big bite on it "Actually" he said while his mouth was still full, he swallowed the burger "I was quite impressed with you when you grabbed that ball and fought up against Akashi" the redhead stared again at what the brunette was eating "But seriously do you really eat that small? No wonder your too skinny like that" the redhead looked away and continue to devour his pile of burgers

After the two finished their meals, the shorter boy ordered a burger and rice with nuggets for take out, they made their way back to the dormitory

"You could have just bought the food you want and ate it there" Kagami suggested as they walked together

"No this is not for me, it's for Midorima-kun" the brunette watched the redhead walk with his hands inside his pockets

"Hmmp" the redhead hummed in satisfaction lazily

"Kagami-kun?" the brunette beside the tall redhead called out

"What?" the redhead was looking straight at the road

"How long have you been with the Generation of Miracles?" the brunette stared at the redhead

"I know them since High school, why?" the redhead teen asked plainly

"Nothing" she assured. When the two teens arrived at the dormitory parted ways, Kagami headed to his room where Kuroko and _**Nigou**_ was while _**Kamiya**_ went to his and Midorima's room.

She took off her jacket after stepping inside, she spotted her kelp-head roommate sitting on the sofa reading a book

"You must be hungry so I bought some burger for you" the brunette placed the bag which contains a burger and rice with nuggets on the table in front of the sofa

"Thank you but you shouldn't have" the taller teen look up at the boy standing in front of him

"No it's okay" the brunette headed to upstairs.

Midorima watched _**Kamiya**_ walk away to his bed, he glanced at the food the brunette boy bought for him. After he finished his meal, he opened the fridge to get the last can of red bean soup.

"Your favorite drink is red bean soup huh?" the kelp-head turned after hearing the brunette's voice, the boy was peeking from his bed

"I guess so" Midorima responded proudly and coldly, he finished the red bean soup he turn off the lights "Sleep well Aida-san" Midorima's voice was almost a whisper but the other teen seemed to hear him

"You too Midorima-kun" he responded politely and softly. Midorima took of his glasses before laying his body flatly on the bed and went to sleep

**AN: First of all to avoid misunderstandings, whenever Riko is alone I address her as a girl and when she's with the GoM or anyone who thought she's a dude I address as a boy.. Thank you for reading please leave comments or if you want it to be private you can pm me.. Thank you!**


End file.
